Battle of Superhero University
*Duel in Thunder Quarters *Attack on Thunder Quarters *Duel on Illiun *Infiltration of Superhero University |conc= |next=Eventually the Attack on Del Wedellvar |name=Battle of Superhero University |imageBG= |image=No image.jpg |conflict=First NoHead War |date=29 April, 2007 |place=Superhero University, Los Angeles, California |result= |side1=*Superhero University staff *Superhero University students *Police Grand Army *Roan's Resistance *Men of Endar |side2=*NoHeads **NoHead Robot Army **Builders |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Alexandre Bloom *Roan Kendels *Sheriff Bladepoint *Endar |commanders2=*Mr. Stupid NoHead *RC-3 |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*1 Sheriff **Bladepoint *Police Grand Army members **Joseph Abernathy **Roxanne Waterston **The Mystic **Kade Coleman **Emma Hone **Jackson Lawrence **Ruby Wright *Roan's Resistance members **Roan Kendels **Leslie Amadeus **Kylee Garcia **Dory Phillips **Unidentified Superhero University girl *Men of Endar **Endar **[[RX-3 Kroion-class tank|RX-3 Kroion-class tanks]] |forces2=*1 NoHead Grandmaster **Mr. Stupid NoHead *NoHeads **Hell Burnbottom **Brute Gunray **Mean King **Mr. Dire NoHead I **Mr. Formidable NoHead **Johann **L'smae *At least 1 NoHead cuirassier *F7 war robots *Members of Bethany Donner's gang **Bethany Donner **Antonio McSnake **Jeremy **Unidentified gang member *Builders **RC-31 *Legionnaire troopers |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=*Kade Coleman *Emma Hone *Jackson Lawrence |casual2=*Urca Iporr *Jeremy *RC-31 *Unidentified member of Bethany Donner's gang |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The Battle of Superhero University was a conflict that sparked the continuation of the First NoHead War. It took place in the early hours of 29 April, 2007, within the building and on the grounds of Superhero University. When Mr. Stupid NoHead learned that Sheriff Bladepoint was in the school to locate and capture his children, he ordered every NoHead, Imperial officer, and creature that had pledged loyalty to him to attack the college. Roan's Resistance communicated the need to fight to the Police Grand Army and their other allies, leading to a large-scale battle. Mr. Stupid NoHead led his forces from the remnants of Queen Zygen’s palace while Alexandre Bloom and Miranda Butterfield led the defenders of Superhero University. The Men of Endar joined in the defense effort. Mr. Stupid NoHead announced that he wanted Sheriff Bladepoint to surrender himself by midnight. As Butterfield issued an evacuation, Sheriff Bladepoint led his friends to tail Mr. Stupid NoHead intending to stop him. Evading the group, he used the Almataffe to destroy the university's countermeasures and overcome the Grand Army - the first group to ever successfully harness the Almataffe's power - to blast mr. Stupid NoHead into comatose and take the weapon for safekeeping, ending the battle with a decisive victory for the Grand Army and R2, with many NoHeads and Men of Endar dead. It was the most devastating battle of the war, with casualties including: Urca Iporr, Jeremy, Jackson Lawrence, Emma Hone, and at least fifty more who fought against the NoHeads. Prelude The Empire and mutant education On 1 August, 1995, President Bill Clinton, was captured by Mr. Stupid NoHead and interrogated for the whereabouts of Sheriff Bladepoint. However, in one last brave act for Bladepoint, Bill Clinton told Mr. Stupid NoHead nothing, and was murdered. This placed the government under the control of Mr. Stupid NoHead and the Order of the NoHeads. Superhero School also fell under Mr. Stupid NoHead’s influence, and he appointed Mrs. Twisted NoHead as new principal (interestingly, Twisted had killed the previous principal, Hayden). Mr and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead were also appointed as teachers. Many school subjects were revised at Mr. Stupid NoHead’s will; Defense Against Darkness was more or less taught as Darkness, and Fobble Studies became a compulsory class for indoctrinating hatred against Fobbles. Mrs. Twisted NoHead and the Deputy Heads enforced the Emperor’s agenda brutally at Superhero School. Students given detention were subjected to lightning — sometimes by other students. As a result of this, a band of students began to fight back very early on in the 2000s, led by eleventh year Roan Kendels and tenth years Kylee Garcia and Leslie Amadeus. Meanwhile, Mrs. Wretched NoHead became the Head of Superhero University. When Kendels, Garcia, and Amadeus proceeded to Superhero University, they reorganized Roan’s Resistance and hid in the Fencing Basement whenever necessary. The Grand Army reforms In 1994, Mr. Stupid NoHead slaughtered the new police, apparently destroying everything Sheriff Bladepoint had stood for. Feeling responsible for what happened, Bladepoint vanished into exile with the survivors of the purge. There, Bladepoint set out to begin training a new generation of police, passing on everything he had learned in his own training. In good time, the Grand Army returned to strength and efficient numbers. Bladepoint remained hidden in the police station with the others, waiting until the time was right to make their move. After failing to convince officer Ronald Koda to rescue his apprentice Roxanne Waterston, he attempted to do the same with another officer, Rachel Bradley, only to find her dead. Abalan had also rescued Waterston just before coming to Tsala because it would help him to gain support from Bladepoint. After his rescue, Bladepoint said that armed resistance against the Empire needed to be proven as a possibility before he and the other officers took action. Abalan, in response, attacked and destroyed a Super Exterminator shipyard orbiting Columbia. This act proved to Bladepoint. that the Empire could be defeated in battle. Later on, Abalan died and the Police Grand Army vowed to finish what he started. In 2006, the Grand Army, led by Bladepoint, destroyed the Second NoHead Base. Sheriff Bladepoint continued expanding the Grand Army until the army was deemed ready to face the Empire. They destroyed the Imperial Palace, leading Chief Enforcer Dorphane Giles to obtain for Mr. Stupid NoHead the Almataffe in exchange for the Dark Lord's forgiveness. The tables turned when she disobeyed Mr. Stupid NoHead and sheathed the power of the Almataffe. She flew to Illiun, but Mr. Stupid NoHead followed her there and took the Almataffe after a brutal duel. After Sheriff Bladepoint helped bring about the destruction of Verpus the Foul, he returned to Superhero University upon learning from Lady Valora that Mr. Stupid NoHead’s sons were there. More powerful than ever, Mr. Stupid NoHead moved to intercept the Police Grand Army. Aware of his plan, the Grand Army convinced the Men of Endar to help defend the university in exchange for keeping the Almataffe for themselves. Infiltration of Superhero University Along with the Mystic, Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph Abernathy, and Roxanne Waterston, all invisible, teleported into the main street of Los Angeles. However, they immediately triggered a security alarm, and a dozen Imperials dashed into the street. Suddenly, a door near the trio opened and the three of them were hustled inside the Stores of Abram. This went unnoticed, once inside, Sheriff Bladepoint introduced himself, before realizing that the man was Paul Meyer, and he had given them food once when they were in hiding. Meyer told them the NoHeads had the upper hand, but he still gave them a turbolift that allowed them entrance into Superhero University. The first person they saw was Antonio McSnake, who immediately sprinted away, threatening to alert the NoHeads. Bladepoint and company continued walking through the school until a badly beaten Kylee Garcia, who gave a roar of enthusiasm upon seeing Bladepoint and proceeded to tell the quartet what Superhero University was like under the new regime. Kylee led Bladepoint, Roxanne, Joseph, and the Mystic around a corner and up a steep flight of stairs that led to a door. As Bladepoint followed, Garcia called out to unseen people, announcing Bladepoint’s arrival, and he, Joseph, and Waterston were soon engulfed, hugged, pounded on the back, by what seemed to be more than twenty people. Kylee told everyone to calm down, and Sheriff Bladepoint saw that they were all crammed in a dimly lit cellar. Roan revealed that they were in the Fencing Basement. The quartet learned that R2 had been hiding out there for nearly two weeks, as neither Headmistress Twisted nor the Deputy Heads could get in. The passage to the pub had appeared as the students got hungry, as food was one of the few things the room could not provide. More members were arriving through two secret passageways the organization had discovered, as Kendels had informed a number of them that it was time to return to Superhero University to fight and help Bladepoint find whoever it was that he needed. When Bladepoint realized how loyal they were being to him, he accepted help, telling them that Mr. Stupid NoHead was on his way to Superhero University and that he, Bladepoint, needed to find someone in the school who turned out to be Hell Burnbottom. Leslie Amadeus took Bladepoint to the basement of the Dark Tower to find the sons of Mr. Stupid NoHead. They were caught there by Professor Eradication, who summoned Mr. Stupid NoHead by way of the NoHead Sign on her chest before being stunned by Leslie. Professor Eradicating and Professor Butterfield then arrived in the room. Bladepoint electrocuted the former and Butterfield led him to the cafeteria along with Roan Kendels. After activating three Holocard messengers to summon the other administrators, and started for the cafeteria with Sheriff Bladepoint and Roan Kendels following closely behind her. As they arrived in the cafeteria from the dungeons, they encountered Headmistress Mrs. Twisted NoHead in the hall. When asked what she was doing there, Butterfield claimed she heard a disturbance. She was evasive when asked about Bladepoint, then attacked the NoHead. The two dueled, resulting in Mrs. Twisted NoHead fleeing in the form of a bright blue stream of fire. Preparations for battle With Mrs. Twisted NoHead out of the way, the teachers set up a powerful deflector shield around Superhero University to fend off Mr. Stupid NoHead, although they all knew that no matter what protection they gave, Mr. Stupid NoHead would eventually penetrate it. As Superhero University was being fortified, Sheriff Bladepoint asked Amadeus to leave as he went upstairs to apprehend the prisoners. Before leaving, she revealed that even more people had arrived, including: Alexandre Bloom and several Crodela players, both from Superhero School and nationwide. Roan’s Resistance summoned the Grand Army. However, Bladepoint realized he would not go without Joseph Abernathy or Roxanne Waterston. By this point, the Police Grand Army and the professors had agreed upon a battle plan and began dividing into groups. As tension mounted over the approaching battle, Bladepoint anxiously sought Abernathy and Waterston, who were still missing. The battle The Dark Lord's ultimatum Suddenly, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s voice rang through the hall and heard throughout all of Superhero University. NoHead informed the school that if they surrendered Sheriff Bladepoint to him by midnight, nobody in the school would be hurt. He proceeded to tell Mr. Formidable NoHead to target the Deaformas, knowing the NoHeads had been betrayed, and to kill as many of them as possible, as he knew eight effective means to kill a Deaforma. Inside the university, Bethany Donner, spotting Bladepoint, stood and shrieked for someone to grab him; all of R2 rose in a mass, pointing swords at Donner’s gang, almost immediately followed by all the other students. Professor Butterfield announced that all the members of Bethany’s gang would be evacuated, followed by everyone else, through the passage through Ed's Motel, though those of age were welcome to stay if they wished. Prompted by Professor Butterfield, Bladepoint set out again in search of Hell Burnbottom. Heading down an empty corridor, he began to panic — he has no idea where to search for the boy or where Abernathy and Waterston were. The battle begins As the defenders of Superhero University prepared to hold off Mr. Stupid NoHead so that Bladepoint could finish his search for Hell Burnbottom, the NoHeads finished assemblage outside and Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered the immediate beginning of the assault. As Mr. Formidable NoHead blew the NoHeads’ horn, the rest of the NoHeads launched attacks on the school and quickly gained entry. The whole school shook with the force of the NoHeads’ sinister power attacks. The college defenders were able to fend off the armada using an array of tactics. Meanwhile, Sheriff Bladepoint met up with Paul Meyer and his cousin Abram, who joined in defending the building against NoHeads. Unfazed by his enemies’ defense and filled with more power than all of them combined, Mr. Stupid NoHead responded by standing before the university and judging them before sentencing them to destruction. NoHead then used the Almataffe’s power to fire a powerful blast which destroyed the shield and a good portion of the fleet, as the shield’s energy cascaded and holes began popping about it and Mr. Stupid NoHead looked at the destruction with a sense of satisfaction as he saw the pain he was causing to his enemies. The NoHeads, now unobstructed, charged into the university. Beams and bullets flew in every direction, lighting the sky with red and blue. Skirmish at the Front Entrance After RC-31 tested if it was safe to cross the now-broken protections, the Builders charged into the entrance. As Dory Phillips ran for the nearest flight of stairs, she briefly dueled RC-31 before shouting, “BURST!” causing the mines in the Builders’ arsenals to explode, wiping them out. As the robots fell, Phillips threw herself against the stairway’s railing as it tipped over and spectacularly let go and leaped onto the sidewalk further uphill, where Roan Kendels caught her and managed to help her regain her senses, at the cost of breaking his arm from the impact of her weight. The two awkwardly eyed each other for a moment and Kendels dropped her again and apologized hastily. Phillips whispered, “heal”, and Kendels’ arm healed instantly. She got to her feet and looked around as several NoHead skyfighters swooped overhead. The skyfighters arrive As the skyfighters made their way into the outskirts, several chambers came under fire of the Navy, exploding much of the cloister. Several [[RX-3 Kroion-class tank|RX-3 Kroion-class tanks]] manned by Men of Endar fired at the ships, managing to floor one until Legionnaire troopers rushed at them, firing Blasting Beams at the tanks and blowing them up. Skirmish at the Fitness Unit While the Legionnaire troopers wiped out Endar’s tanks, the Bratpros opened fire on the courtyard and at the Fitness Unit, killing at least two students. Skirmish at the Dark Tower As the battle raged on, Mr. Stupid NoHead looked into Sheriff Bladepoint's mind and discovered he was about to extract his sons. Abernathy and Waterston split up to search for the cell with the children inside. As Bladepoint found them first, however, he was confronted by Bethany Donner and Antonio McSnake, who had just arrived in the room. Donner said that the only thing keeping her from killing him was the two seconds she required to extract the sons of Mr. Stupid NoHead and bring them to their father. Bladepoint attempted to buy time for his friends to find him by mocking Mr. Stupid NoHead and infuriating McSnake, but Donner warned McSnake against killing the Sheriff, as they needed him to unlock the prison gates. Bladepoint sardonically told them they could fight as soon as he opened the gate, which McSnake allowed, holding Donner’s hand to calm her and stop her from attacking. However, as soon as Bladepoint opened the door the three children clambered out and attacked him, quickly being cornered as he called out to his friends. Joseph Abernathy telekinetically disarmed McSnake from behind, and all five of Bladepoint’s enemies rounded on the new arrival along with Roxanne Waterston. A fierce duel erupted; Mean King tried to kill Abernathy and Waterston with telekinetic blasts, while Brute Gunray was Stunned by Waterston from behind as he rounded on the Sheriff. In the confusion, the eldest of the three, Hell Burnbottom, dropped his borrowed sword and Gunray unleashed Dark waves, setting the room ablaze. The waves began to tear the room apart. As the evil energies consumed the whole room, Waterston threw a makeshift force field made of stone around Bladepoint grabbed her arm and the two fled with Abernathy running behind them. As they left, though, Donner and McSnake saw them and the former Teleported them out of the wreckage. Bladepoint thanked Donner, who responded by grinning awkwardly, grabbing Burnbottom’s hand, and fleeing. Donner and McSnake disappeared into the battle, and the trio is encountered by multiple dueling mutants. The battle rages Pulling out of Sheriff Bladepoint’s mind, Mr. Stupid NoHead sensed his presence nearby. He decided not to punish Donner for rescuing his sons at the cost of keeping Bladepoint alive. Just then, Kylee Garcia and Joseph Abernathy attempted to kill Mr. Stupid NoHead with their booby trap, but the Almataffe prevented him from being destroyed. Giving them a spiteful glare, he Deteleported, leaving Garcia's years of preparation rendered a waste. Mr. Stupid NoHead reappeared near the Science Classroom, where he encountered Leslie Amadeus and a friend of hers, who charged at him from both sides but were easily swatted away. After using his NoHead Sign to summon Mr. Formidable NoHead, Mr. Stupid NoHead narrowly dodged a basketball hurled at the back of his head with a tennis-like movement by the Mystic. He responded with a Death beam that the Mystic dodged just as narrowly. The Dark Lord proceeded to speed between duelists, past struggling prisoners, and into an opening, all while striking and cutting down all within reach, sending beams and bursts of lightning everywhere. The opening became more and more crowded as everyone who could walk forced their way inside. Seeking out the Dark Lord Safe from the crumbling Dark Tower, and before the trio could formulate any kind of a plan, Sheriff Bladepoint suddenly encountered the corpse of his old friend, Jackson Lawrence, much to his horror. As if out of nowhere, several bullets flew in at them from the darkness after a body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school. Pelting through the fighters, Sheriff Bladepoint, Roxanne Waterston, and Joseph Abernathy viewed Bethany Donner on the upper landing pleading with Mr. Dire NoHead I that she was on their side. Bladepoint Stunned the NoHead and Abernathy threw Donner against a wall, knocking her unconscious and commenting that it was the second time they “saved her ass” that evening. There were more duelers all over the stairs and in the entrance hall: Johann was close to the front doors in combat with Ruby Wright, and a masked acolyte dueling Alexandre Bloom right beside them. Roxanne Waterston directed a rocky icicle at the masked NoHead, but he broke it, deflected the slab of rock, and it almost hit Roan Kendels, who emerged unleashing tendrils of plant-like cords, which reeled in the nearest robot. To Bladepoint’s horror, the masked NoHead whirled around and froze him, but this distraction allowed Bloom to behead him. Nearby, Bladepoint noticed a dying officer who he recognized as Kade Coleman. Coleman, barely alive, told Bladepoint to take his flask. When Bladepoint took it, Coleman’s grip on Bladepoint’s pants slackened and he made Bladepoint promise that the flask would not be destroyed. Looking into Coleman’s eyes, Bladepoint asked what was in the flask, but then the gleam in Coleman’s eyes vanished, the hand holding Bladepoint’s pants fell to the floor, and Coleman’s life ebbed away. Waterston rushed forward and was somehow separated from Bladepoint and Abernathy. As Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived in an alcove, L'smae fiercely fought Roxanne Waterston, Cate Lilly, and Leslie Amadeus simultaneously, each of the girls putting up a good fight but all having severely underestimated the baby's Dark power. Eventually, she blasted Waterston against a wall, but she quickly gained her feet and shouted at Mr. Stupid NoHead. The duel As everyone went silent, Mr. Stupid NoHead stood with his head bowed, his white hands folded over his sword in front of him. Roxanne pointed her hand at the crate blocking her view, hurling it at him, though NoHead easily dodged. Mr. Stupid NoHead looked Waterston with his head tilted a little to the side, and a mirthless smile curled his lipless mouth. At that moment, however, Bladepoint leaped in front of him. The NoHeads all rose together. The NoHead Grandmaster froze, and his red eyes stared as Bladepoint moved toward him with nothing but the fire between them. Stunned, L'smae blasted Lilly and Amadeus aside, breaking off to assist her Master, looking eagerly from Mr. Stupid NoHead to Sheriff Bladepoint, and the only things that moved were the flames. Sheriff Bladepoint told Mr. Stupid NoHead that he had two options, to lay down his arms or die. His enemy laughed in response, humorlessly and insanely, and he told him he could not save his friends from the Almataffe. Bladepoint taunted him to "burn him already", just like his wife and Principal Hayden, recalling the Attack on Superhero School in 1995. Mr. Stupid NoHead said that he brought about the death of Hayden, but Bladepoint retorted that it was no longer relevant, since the NoHead Empire was crumbling. At this, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one. Just then, Mrs. Twisted NoHead approached her husband, telling him that the school’s resistance was crumbling, and NoHead told Twisted there was no need to return to the fray. NoHead called off the Imperials, saying his instructions to his officers had been perfectly clear: capture Bladepoint alive. While they could kill as many of his friends as they wanted, they must not kill the Sheriff. Bladepoint gripped his sword very tightly, knowing the moment was seconds away. Mr. Stupid NoHead announced that he would use the Almataffe to flatten Superhero University as soon as he destroyed Sheriff Bladepoint once and for all. He flicked his finger, and Bladepoint crashed into a stone pillar. NoHead advanced on him, but then he was distracted by Roxanne Waterston when she made a piece of rock jut out slowly towards his hand. He rounded on her, and she began awkwardly flirting with him while Bladepoint, more amused than bemused, helped the Object to his feet. Confused, Mr. Stupid NoHead demanded to know what Waterston was doing, to which she responded that she was dropping his guard deliberately. He immediately fired the Almataffe at her, but a number of students and staff redirected Mr. Stupid NoHead's offensive beams of energy, blasting the Dark Lord into comatose and releasing the Almataffe from his grasp. Bladepoint then caught the Almataffe, and Joseph Abernathy helped him contain its power long enough for Dual to contain it inside a simple plastic bowl with a lid. Exhausted, Bladepoint gazed upon Mr. Stupid NoHead’s unmoving shell. Aftermath There was one shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended, and then tumult broke around the room as the screams and cheers and roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward Bladepoint and Waterston, and the first to reach him was Dual, and the first to reach Waterston was Abernathy. At that moment, Endar arrived and demanded that he hand over the Almataffe as was promised. Despite Waterston's pleas, Bladepoint shushed her and held it out to him, and then faded into nothingness, stunning Endar, who thought he was dead and the Almataffe had somehow been destroyed with him. Waterston was stunned as well, and she watched Endar leave, heavy-hearted, with his men. However, Abernathy approached her and told her that Bladepoint was back at the Sanctuary and he had faked his death. He revealed that as the chaos finally settled, the Police Grand Army took the Almataffe from Mr. Stupid NoHead and stored it in a high-security vault in the city. She and Abernathy Teleported back to the Sanctuary, where the two had a happy reunion and a couple of drinks over their victory. News of the battle spread to several different sources. In the aftermath of Mr. Stupid NoHead's shockingly abrupt defeat, many were sceptical that he was really dead. With Dorphane Giles killed on Illiun and Mr. Stupid NoHead immobilized, the Imperial remnants were forced to withdraw. The Empire had suffered their final defeat. Unfortunately, five years later, Superhero University once again came under attack. Having retaken the Almataffe, Mr. Stupid NoHead, in spite of the staff's efforts, effortlessly killed each and every single professor and a huge number of students, before burning the university to the ground. However, the weapon disappeared from his hands, shocking him, becoming lost forever in the desert. Appearances * * * Notes and references Superhero University Category:2007 events Category:Battles of the First NoHead War Category:Battles of California